


Virgil and the Beanstalk

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [11]
Category: Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale), Sanders Sides (Web Series), jack and the beanstalk - Fandom
Genre: Beanstalk - Freeform, Capturing, G/T, Giant!Patton, Giants, Human!Virgil, Kidnapping, and not in a stockholm syndrome way, beanstalk au, everybody is holding virgil hostage but eventually it'll be fine, fairytale, fairytale AU, giant, giant!logan, giant!roman, jack and the beanstalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Virgil’s life had never been great. Of course, things only got worse when he met a shifty looking man in the woods who was trying to give him-“Magic beans.” Virgil deadpanned, not believing it for a second.It seems despite Virgil's refusal, fate has other plans in store, and Virgil ends up at the top of the beanstalk where everyone thinks of him as a pet or a thief. What could this previous human 'Dee' have done to make the giants so cold-hearted towards humans? Will Virgil ever be able to escape, or at the very least prove his innocence?





	1. Up the Beanstalk We Go

Virgil’s life had never been great. Of course, things only got worse when he met a shifty looking man in the woods who was trying to give him-

  
“Magic beans.” Virgil deadpanned, not believing it for a second.

“Now now now, young man, don’t be so distrusting.” The snake-like figure held out his palm, displaying three luminescent green beans. Virgil did admit they looked strange, but likely they were just poisonous. “I have used them myself, and while I have no use for them now there is at least a little magic left encased in these precious beans. Plant these under the pale moonlight and I assure you that you shall see fabulous riches beyond your wildest dreams.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Virgil said, pushing the hand away. “I’m not exactly the ‘dreamer’ type.” He walked away from the man, unaware that as he brushed by the stranger slipped the beans into his pocket. 

The beans bounced along in the fabric, eager to find the ground again. When Virgil got home, he took off his coat and laid it on the table. Instantly the beans rolled out, moving as if on their own towards the cracks in the floor. Virgil in his exhausted state didn’t even notice their sudden appearance, nor the faint glow that was briefly seen as the beans planted themselves into the soil.

Of course, it was hard  _ not  _ to notice when the house began to shake. Virgil froze, grabbing onto his bed frame to stay upright as the structure around him rumbled, and seemed to shoot...up? 

He gasped, watching part of the house be ripped apart as vines began to intertwine around his home. A hole opened in the floor, through which Virgil could see the ground quickly disappearing beneath him as he ascended into the clouds via this strange, monstrous plant. Virgil let out an unholy screech, frantically spouting off every profanity he knew as his knuckles turned white. 

All of a sudden, the fast ascent stopped. Thrown by the sudden change, Virgil was tossed forwards into the hole. He screamed, landing on one of the many giant leaves the plant had sprouted along its growth spurt. 

“Nononono-” Virgil tried to cling to it and climb back up, but the leaf seemed to have a will of its own. It tiled to the right, causing Virgil to roll off the side. He braced himself, ready to fall for a very long time, but after what felt like only a moment Virgil landed on something with a hard  _ oof.  _

Slowly blinking his eyes open, it took a moment for Virgil to realize he wasn’t dead. Looking up, he could see the beanstalk had finally stopped growing several meters above him. His house rested at the top, or at least...what was left of it. Virgil sat up, realizing he was sitting on one of the clouds. The beanstalk went further down to the Earth below via a gap in said cloud, which Virgil quickly scooted away from lest he fall in. 

“What the hell is this?” Virgil stood up, glancing wearily at his surroundings. The beanstalk didn’t seem to be the only giant plant around here. What looked to be thick stalks of grass protruded from the ground to his left, expanding into a massive field. The shortest of these came up to his chest, but many if they stood straight would be above his head. Virgil glanced to his right, noticing how close he was standing to the edge of the cloud. Virgil gulped, deciding to take his chances in the grass field. 

Virgil carefully tracked through the grass, noticing how strangely cold it was up here. He shivered, wishing he hadn’t taken off his coat back home. He couldn’t stop gazing around, growing more and more anxious as he saw that the grass was only the first sign he was in over his head. This whole  _ world  _ was giant, and it seemed as though in the center of the land (where Virgil was heading) was a giant castle.

Suddenly he paused.  _ Waaaait a minute… _ Why would a castle be so grand? Surely no human could open the gate. Virgil would have to step between the bars. Indeed, standing this close now it was clear that  _ no one  _ could move that huge door.

...no one human, that is.

As if solely to confirm his fears, Virgil heard a thumping approaching. He paled, legs quaking more than the dirt beneath him as he turned to see the source of the noise. Out of the woods a Giant appeared, his thunderous voice nearly hurting Virgil’s ears the closer they came. He seemed to be singing a song Virgil didn’t recognize, a pack slung on his back and a sword at his hip. Virgil gulped, trying not to imagine just how deadly an armed Giant would be. 

The Giant seemed to stop, momentarily confused as it looked at something on the ground. He crouched down to examine it, and with a growing sense of dread Virgil realized that it had spotted the beanstalk. It’s almost predatory eyes followed something in the grass, almost as if he was hunting some thing d- oh, oh no. Virgil’s breath hitched as the Giant’s gaze fell on him, a loud gasp sounding across the field.

Instantly Virgil bolted the other direction, ducking between the bars of the gate and sprinting as though his life depended on it. 

“Wait!” He could hear the Giant running after him, shaking the ground again. Virgil glanced around, looking for a place to hide. He turned around briefly, only for his jaw to drop as he watched the Giant vault  _ over  _ the fence and land with such a tremendous thud that Virgil was knocked to the ground. He groaned, trying to scramble to his feet, but before he had the chance a large shadow overtook him. 

Virgil yelped, feeling a tugging sensation on his leg as he was hoisted upside-down into the air. Not for the first time today the ground disappeared beneath him, and he began to tremble at the sight. 

“Great Odin, you’re  _ freezing _ !” The Giant exclaimed. “Come here.” Before Virgil could even process what was happening the world whirled around. He was now upside-right again but smothered in darkness. 

“Patton, I found another one!” The Giant’s voice shook all around him, making Virgil realize he had been pressed to the Giant’s chest. He squirmed, trying desperately to cover his ears as the Giant continued to be far too  _ loud.  _

“Oh?” A second voice responded, and as Virgil was shaken about he realized the Giant was going inside towards the individual he guessed was Patton. “Let me see!” 

The grip around Virgil shifted, light temporarily blinding him as he was now held in a fist. He squinted against the light, wanting to bring an arm up to shield his eyes but both his arms were trapped by his sides. Slowly his vision adjusted, and Virgil realized two Giant faces were crowding his view. He gulped. 

“Aww, he’s so cute.” The one with glasses cooed, and Virgil flinched when he brought a hand up to Virgil’s head and began, ugh,  _ petting  _ him. “Where’d you find him, Roman?” 

“Out in the garden.” Roman explained, and Virgil noticed he looked a bit smug about his ‘discovery’. “Another one of those weeds popped up, but this one looked like it went straight through a doll house.” For some reason, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Hey!” Virgil yelled, causing Patton’s hand to jerk away. He tried to stay brave, letting his anger override his fear as he glared defiantly up at his captors. “That was  _ my  _ house, you giant oaf!”

There was a relatively quiet gasp as Patton put his hand to his mouth, looking shocked. Roman’s expression was unreadable, and that made Virgil begin to regret his decision as he remembered exactly where he was. It was already likely that these giants were going to kill him; Virgil had heard the legends of man-eating giants in the clouds. Still, if Virgil was going to die anyways, he might as well die doing what he did best. Which was, of course, making others hate him.

“Oh, you’re pretty full of yourself for a half pint.” Roman finally said, raising an eyebrow. Virgil’s eyes widened, fear resurfacing as the grip around him momentarily tightened. He gasped, for a second unable to breathe.

“Well, he is just a human.” Patton reasoned quietly. Virgil frowned at what Patton was implying, but Roman seemed pleased with this line of reasoning. At the very least, the grip loosened enough that Virgil was able to gasp for air. 

“You’re right, Pat.” This time it was Roman who reached up and teased Virgil’s hair. “And quite an adorable one at that!”

“Do you think we can keep him?” Patton seemed to bounce on his toes, looking excited. 

“I think  _ I  _ can keep him.” Roman corrected, and Virgil was once again pressed against the Giant’s chest. Patton’s face fell. “As I recall, you lost the last one.”

Virgil tried to keep track of their conversation, none of this making sense. Were they talking about other people? How do you  _ lose  _ an entire person? But still, if they escaped, maybe Virgil could escape too...unless by ‘lost’ that poor human had met a less than pleasant demise. Virgil gulped at the thought.

“That wasn’t... _ totally _ my fault.” Patton said, biting his lip. Virgil hated how lightly they were talking about this, as though his life were just a dish to be passed around. Of course, that metaphor only reminded Virgil what was going to happen. He grit his teeth, looking down and willing himself not to cry. 

How would the Giants cook him? Would it be quick like a beheading, or slow and painful like a lobster boiled alive? Perhaps they wanted him raw, still alive and kicking…

“Can’t we share him?” Patton insisted. “I promise I’ll be more careful. I won’t tell Logan.” 

“And what, exactly, will you not be telling me?”

At the sound of a third voice, both Giant’s eyes widened. Before Virgil could even process what was happening, Roman turned around, hiding Virgil behind his back so quickly that Virgil’s stomach threatened to upheave its contents. Not that there was much in there, anyways.

“Logan!” Roman greeted the newcomer, sounding nervous. “I thought you were still in the study.”

“I was.” Logan’s voice was accompanied by heavy footsteps coming closer, and Roman took a few steps of his own away. “But then I saw you tearing about the garden like a ruffian and wondered what got you so exhilarated.” 

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about.” Roman fibbed, his fingers twitching around Virgil and making the human tense. He didn’t know why this other Giant seemed so frightening to the first two, and that made his own anxiety skyrocket.

“You vaulted over the gate and abandoned your pack.” There was a loud shifting noise which Virgil assumed was the pack being shown off. “As well as your sword, I may add.”

“...oh.” Roman grimaced. “You see, about that-”

“Maybe we should just tell him?” Patton interrupted, sounding almost...meek. 

“Patton!” Roman hissed.

“Roman, what are you hiding?” Logan spoke sternly, his baritone voice resonating to Virgil’s core. There was a long silence, but then with a sigh Virgil felt himself moving. The third Giant looked down at him through a rigid pair of glasses, his gaze icy and unyielding. Uh oh.

“Now, before you say anything…”

“No.” Logan cut Roman off, snapping his head up to glare at Roman. 

“You didn’t let him finish.” Patton lifted a timid finger, but when Logan’s glare shifted over to him he ducked his head.

“You know what? I don’t care what you say, I’m keeping him.” Roman insisted, and Virgil nearly fell over as he was brought higher, stopping right in front of Roman’s hawk-like eyes. “You want to stay with me, don’t you?” As soon as Roman spoke, Virgil’s eyes locked on his sharpened fangs and his already pale complexion became whiter than a sheet. 

“You can’t keep him.” Logan insisted, sounding a bit weary.

“Don’t listen to them.” Roman teased, waving off Logan’s words. “They’re just jealous of how cute you are.” 

_ Cute enough to eat?  _ Virgil cringed, almost laughing at the cruel irony. He closed his eyes, wishing those huge razor-sharp teeth would just bite him in half already so that this could be over with.

“Roman, you know as well as I these creatures are far from harmless.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “It would be dangerous to keep him.” 

...wait, what?

Dangerous? How could Virgil be dangerous to  _ them?  _ They were Giants! Giants who could (and soon would) cook him into a stew. In their eyes, he should be as dangerous as a carrot. Which was a discouraging thought, but surely it held some truth. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Roman lowered Virgil to his chest, holding him there as he went over to pat Logan on the shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about, concerned-icus.” 

“Roman-” Logan called after the Giant as Roman slid right past him, continuing down the hall at a speed walk.

“Can’t hear you, I’m too far down the hall!” Roman yelled back, Virgil ducking his head as if to stop the ringing in his ears that started up at the Giant’s volume. Virgil tried to keep track of the many twists and turns Roman took, wanting to know the way back just in case he was granted even the slimmest chance of escape. Eventually Roman stopped, ducking into a room.

Virgil looked at this new scene, eyes widening. All the kingdom could fit in this room. A lavish four poster bed sat in the back center, dark red velvet curtains billowing out. The interior of the room seemed to be decorated in an elaborate display of whites and golds, intricately balanced to create quite extravagant decor.

Of course, as Roman approached a particular piece of furniture, Virgil’s eyes locked onto it. It was a gilded birdcage, hanging elegantly from a golden pole that shimmered from the light shining through the window. It seemed more decorative than practical, but with a sinking feeling of dread Virgil realized Roman’s intentions. He struggled fruitlessly as if he had any chance of changing his destination.

“Ah ah ah,” Roman held him up again, waving a finger in front of him as though he were a naughty child. “I’m onto you. You may be cute, but don’t take me for some fool. I know your human tricks. You are going to stay right here where you cannot take anything else.” Before Virgil could point out he hadn’t taken anything, Roman opened the cage door and tossed Virgil inside. Virgil groaned, the cage swinging weakly back and forth as Roman locked it again. 

“Now stay.” Roman said firmly, pointing at Virgil. The Giant didn’t even wait for a response, just commanded him like a pet and turned on his heel. Virgil gritted his teeth, slowly getting to his feet.

“No.”

Roman froze at Virgil’s voice, and Virgil realized he may have just signed his own death warrant. Of course, he was already a dead man, so did it really matter? The Giant turned to him, and Virgil managed to keep his defensive stance up.

“No?” Roman repeated incredulously, raising an eyebrow. 

“No!” Virgil repeated, coming closer to the front of the cage, each step causing his prison to sway slightly as it became unbalanced. “No, stop toying with me already! If you’re gonna kill me, then-” Virgil’s hands shook, but he gripped the bars to steady himself. “Then just do it already!” 

Roman looked surprised at Virgil’s outburst, both eyebrows shooting up. “I would  _ never _ do such a thing!” He insisted, quickly walking back towards the cage. “We aren’t  _ monsters _ .” The way he was looking the human up and down made it clear that’s what he thought of Virgil, and this just set Virgil’s blood boiling even faster.

“Well nor am I!” Virgil insisted, earning him a scoff so loud it ruffled Virgil’s hair. “I haven’t done anything wrong, I didn’t mean to come crashing into your garden, and frankly I just want to go home!” Although briefly Virgil remembered that ‘home’ was currently a set of broken pieces atop a giant plant.

“Oh I’m sure you would love that, wouldn’t you?” Roman all but sneered, leaning closer and crossing his arms. “So you can go rat us out to all your other little friends.” Roman paused, seeming to have realized something. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? I bet the last one went back down bragging about us, boasting about how easy it would be to rob us of our riches.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking a-!” Virgil froze, eyes going wide. The strange man in the woods, what was it he had said? 

_ ...I assure you that you shall see fabulous riches beyond your wildest dreams… _

“I don’t care about your riches.” Virgil shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

“Uh huh.” Roman said, looking unimpressed. “That’s what he said, too.” 

“I’m telling the truth!” Virgil insisted, but the Giant wasn’t listening to him anymore. Roman turned towards the door, and Virgil yelled after him to make sure he was heard. “HEY!

Get back here, I’m not done! You can’t just keep me like a prisoner or a pet or whatever the hell you’re doing!” 

Roman didn’t even look back, the door shutting once more with a sickening thud.


	2. Cold and Dreary Days

It was a long time before anything else exciting happened. Virgil spent the rest of the evening crouched in the corner of the birdcage, wondering why the world hated him so much. Roman returned later, looking ready to head to bed. Virgil glared at him but couldn’t muster up the energy to shout insults at the Giant, instead saving it for shivering. Up here in the clouds was still far too cold, and while Virgil hated being handled like a doll as least Roman’s hand had been a brief source of warmth. Now, with the sun set, it was nearly unbearable for the little human. His shaking even managed to rattle the cage, gaining the Giant’s attention.

“Are you alright?” Roman frowned, coming over to look inside. 

“It’s f-freezing.” Virgil’s teeth chattered, rubbing at his arms. At this rate he wouldn’t last the night. Who knew that frostbite would be what finally took him? 

Of course, as soon as Virgil voiced this, Roman grew concerned. “Oh, you poor thing.” He looked upon Virgil with pity, grabbing the human up once more. Virgil let out a noise of protest, but it was hard to truly fight when the warm fingers made contact. “You’re so  _ cold. _ ” Roman hissed, almost as though holding Virgil was painful. 

“Yeah, well…” Virgil’s retort filtered off, seeing as he hadn’t thought this far ahead. Instead he focused on sapping some of Roman’s warmth and gaining his strength back. 

Roman hummed thoughtfully, pulling one of the spare blankets from the bed and wrapping Virgil in its corner. The fabric was a luxurious scarlet velvet, soft to the touch. Though it may have been a light blanket for the Giant, it was thicker than any comforter Virgil knew. He squirmed slightly, almost getting lost in the sea of fabric as Roman stuffed the whole bundle back into the cage.

“There.” Looking satisfied, Roman gave a nod of approval and continued to ready himself for bed. At this point Virgil sighed, nesting further into the blanket. Even this meager possession of Roman’s was invaluable to Virgil. He could see why the last human would be so tempted to take something. 

Virgil grit his teeth as he thought about the sly man from the woods. Whoever he was had purposefully screwed Virgil over with those dumb magic beans. Why would he do that? What motive could the man have? Virgil didn’t think he had enemies, just distant neighbors. The man had already become fabulously wealthy off whatever he had stolen from the Giants before. What, then, did he hope to gain by sending Virgil up as a sacrifice? Perhaps that was it; he just wanted to pawn the beans off on someone else to get as far away from the Giant world as he could, and Virgil was just the closest target. If that truly was the case, what rotten luck Virgil seemed to have.

It was with this pleasant train of thought that Virgil finally fell asleep, Roman’s loud snoring eventually being tuned out. Of course, it was far too early when Virgil was awoken once more to the sun blinding his eyes. He groaned, sitting up. With a loud yawn it seemed Roman was waking up as well, although he looked far more peaceful as he stretched and got out of bed. The Giant looked over, seeming pleased to see Virgil was up as well.

“Good morning!” Roman greeted, once again all smiles as though their conversation the day before had never happened. “Are you feeling better today?” Not waiting for a response, Roman reached into the cage and plucked Virgil out. Briefly Virgil struggled, but soon even he realized it was pointless and he just resigned himself to whatever fate Roman had in mind.

Roman carried him past the kitchen, through a doorway to what must be the dining room. An impossibly large table sat here, far too large for just three Giants. Virgil’s heart race began to increase; he wasn’t sure if he could handle that many. 

Logan was already sat at the head of the table and his eyes followed Virgil as Roman set him down. “I see it’s still here.”

“Yes, Logan, he’s still here.” Roman insisted, loudly scraping a chair out to sit to Logan’s right. A moment later, Patton came in with his arms full of porridge bowls. There were only three, Virgil noted. He gave a brief sigh of relief. At least there wouldn’t be even more unwanted company.

“Is that cinnamon I smell?” Roman guessed, sniffing the heavenly aroma. “Oh, you shouldn’t have.”   
  


“I know it’s your favorite.” Patton giggled, setting the bowl in front of Roman.

“Ah, you know me better than anyone.” Roman dramatically sighed, eyes closing briefly in bliss. Virgil almost felt a similar feeling of relief. It had been a long time since he had a proper warm meal, and food sounded amazing.

Patton set the bowls out for everyone else, then returned with a tiny bowl for Virgil. ‘Tiny’ being relative- Virgil could still easily take a bath in it. That is, if he wanted to look appetising. Of course Roman said they wouldn’t hurt him, but it was hard to believe that when clearly everyone else at the table thought he was somewhere between cute vermin and heartless killer. 

“Here you go, kiddo.” Patton said, holding out a scrap of bread to Virgil. 

“Er, thanks.” Virgil took it, kind of wishing he could point out the fact he wasn’t a kid. Patton seemed pleased with this, briefly patting Virgil’s head before handing out bread to the others. The four ate in silence for a few minutes, but with the way Logan kept looking at him Virgil was finding it hard to swallow. 

“I think it would be beneficial if I remind you what happened last time.” Logan finally said, turning to Roman.

“I don’t want to hear it, royal pain.” Roman loudly slurped up a spoonful of porridge as if to tune Logan out.

“You’re acting like a child.” Logan scolded.

“Oh, am I?” Roman set his spoon down with a clatter, and Virgil jumped at how the table shook. “Well at least I didn’t get tricked by someone who can fit in the palm of my hand.” 

This seemed to strike a nerve. Logan glared over the rim of his glasses, setting his own silverware down. “I am not the only one who was at fault. As I recall, the two of you are the ones who invited that creature into our home.”

“Roman.” Patton said in a warning tone, looking over at the way Roman seemed ready to start a fight. Roman met his gaze, backing down slightly but unable to stop one last comment from passing through his lips.

“Well, maybe he wouldn’t have taken dad’s goose if you weren’t so insistent on letting him go in the first place.” Roman muttered, looking down into his bowl.

Though Virgil did not understand what was being implied, the tension in the air was so thick even he could feel it. He kept his head down, suddenly scared to even take a bite of his bread lest the sound break the silence. A loud slurping sound was suddenly heard to his left, and it seemed Patton was trying to drink his way through the awkwardness.

“...I’m sorry.” Roman looked up apologetically. “I didn’t mean it.” 

“No, I understand.” Logan turned back to his own porridge bowl, both Giants returning to eating. “I suppose you...do make a valid argument. It would have been impossible for him to take anything if he was never released.” Logan’s eyes traveled back to Virgil, and the human didn’t know how to describe his gaze. 

“But regardless, I stand firm in my belief that we should return  _ this  _ one before it has the chance to rob us as well.” Logan said to the other Giants, now overlooking Virgil entirely.

“I’m not gonna take anything.” Virgil spoke up, but he was ignored. Of course. 

“What if we...cut down the beanstalk?” It was Patton who suggested this, having sat there contemplatively the last few minutes. “That way everybody would be happy.” The other two looked to be considering the idea, so Patton continued. “Well, Roman and I could keep the human here, and Logan, there’d be no worry of him taking anything because there’s nowhere for him to take it!”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Virgil’s eyes widened, realizing what they were implying. 

“That could work.” Logan hummed thoughtfully, putting his hand to his chin. “It would certainly break this cycle as well of sending the human down only for another to climb up.”

“Wha- NO!” Virgil stood up, throwing his bread down and finally gaining all three Giant’s attention. “No, you can’t do that! That- that’s not fair!” 

“It wasn’t fair when your little friend stole our heirlooms, either.” Roman pointed out. 

“He’s not my friend!” Virgil insisted, half-laughing in pure hysteria. This was all insane. “I barely even know the guy!”

“A-ha!” Roman poked Virgil in the stomach, forcing the human to fall backwards. “So you  _ do  _ know him, I knew it.”

“No, I don’t.” Virgil groaned, sitting back up. “All I know is that a weird snake guy stopped me in the forest and tried to hand off some magic beans to me. I didn’t even take them, he must have...slipped them into my pocket, or something.”

“For a human, you are an inept liar.” Logan observed. 

“I’m not lying.” Virgil moaned, getting real sick and tired of nobody believing him.

“...what did the human look like?” Patton asked, his quiet tone gaining everyone’s attention. Virgil wasn’t sure why it mattered, but at least they seemed to have moved off the whole beanstalk issue for now.

“Uh, about my height.” Virgil recalled, thinking back. “A black cloak, a bowler hat, dressed in the finest robes. Oh, and he had some sort of mark on his eye. The left one, I think?”

Patton nodded slightly. “That’s Dee.” He confirmed, voice almost a whisper as though it pained him.

“Figures he’d turn around and sell our stuff just to improve his looks.” Roman scoffed, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“Did he…” Patton paused, looking unsure. “Did he seem like, he uh, wanted to come back?”

“Oh Patton.” Logan sighed, shaking his head and looking at Patton with a mixture of disappointment and pity. Roman did the same.

“Well, ah, no.” Virgil glanced between them, unsure if that was the ‘right’ answer. Of course, it hardly mattered if he told the truth, considering he was never believed anyways. “No, he said he had no use for the beans anymore.”

“Oh.” Patton seemed to stare down at his empty bowl for a long time. “I thought...I thought maybe- nevermind.” Patton reached out, gathering up the empty dishes without a word. He didn’t ask if Virgil was done, just added his dishes to the pile and disappeared back towards the kitchen. 

Logan and Roman shared a knowing look. “On it.” Roman affirmed, getting up to go check on Patton. Of course, this left Virgil alone with Logan, the Giant he was least sure about.

...great.

  
  



	3. A Potential Ally?

The way Logan was looking at Virgil was...unnerving, especially because Virgil couldn’t figure out what the Giant was thinking.

“Uh, what was that all about?” Virgil figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. He was surprised when Logan actually answered.

“Patton is quick to form emotional attachments.” Logan explained. “Because of this, he was blind to the last human’s behavior and continues to believe that he is capable of redemption. It seems as though he expects the human to return any day with our belongings and an apology.”

“Oh.” Virgil supposed it was possible, but he was more of a pessimist. He believed the worst in people. Not to mention, this ‘Dee’ guy- if that was even his real name- had already massively screwed Virgil over in sending him here, so Virgil wasn’t exactly his biggest fan.

Virgil tensed, watching Logan get up, and he expected those fingers to wrap around his form at any moment. Yet surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. Logan seemed to pay him no mind as he walked down to the other end of the very long dining table. The giant disappeared through a doorway, and Virgil marveled at the fact he was left alone. This freedom was short-lived, however, when Logan returned. A book in hand, the giant sat down at the far end of the table, setting the large volume down and beginning to read.

Virgil kept a cautious eye on Logan, slowly getting up. Hoping the giant would be preoccupied, Virgil began to creep towards the edge of the table. 

“I would advise against that.” Logan’s voice made Virgil jump. Despite the fact Logan didn’t look up from the book, it was clear he was addressing the human. “The fall would likely be fatal.” 

One glance over the table proved this assumption was correct. Virgil gulped, quickly taking long strides to get back to the middle of the table. Guess he was stuck up here. Likely for some time, as Virgil was too proud to ask for help and everyone else seemed preoccupied. Of course, none of the giants would likely help him even if Virgil did request a lift to the ground. After all, they all still viewed him as a common thief. 

“Sing me a song please.” Logan spoke up a few moments later, the pages rustling as he leafed through his book. 

Virgil blanched at the request. “Excuse me?”

“Not you.” Logan rolled his eyes, and quietly Virgil’s ears began to pick up a soft tune coming from the other end of the room. Virgil scanned the area, noticing the source of the noise was a golden harp, sat atop a shelf behind Logan.

“What is that?” Virgil was in awe, traveling closer to Logan’s end of the table. The siren’s call was the most beautiful tune Virgil had ever heard. The harp was decorated with a golden figure, who was enchanted to sing the music that Logan had requested.

“It’s a golden harp.” Logan glanced up from his book, giving Virgil a wary glance as he came closer. “Don’t get any ideas; there’s a reason we put it at such an elevation.”

“Relax, I’m not going to steal your music box.” Virgil put up his hands to show he meant no harm. 

Logan looked unconvinced, and even brought his book closer to his person as though concerned that the human would try to take this as well. Virgil sighed, sitting down a ways away from Logan to give the Giant space. He looked up, continuing to watch the harp.

“...it’s magic, isn’t it?” Virgil asked.

“Yes.” Logan’s curt answer confirmed his guess.

“I’ve never seen magic before.” Virgil admitted. “How’s it work?”

“Why do you feel entitled to answers?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “I thought you held no interest in possessing our belongings.”

“Jeez, I was just trying to make conversation.” Virgil frowned, slumping. “I was just curious.”

Virgil didn’t think simple curiosity should be punished. These giants seemed to disagree, but Logan at least looked at him with less contempt than before at this answer. The Giant tilted his head, studying Virgil and seeming to decide he was more intriguing than his novel as he pushed the text to the side.

Logan put his hands together, leaning forwards. The song began to fade out, leaving Virgil with a strange sense of loneliness.

“...what?” Virgil assumed the giant wanted something, shifting uneasily under his gaze.

“Why are you here?” Logan asked suddenly.

“Uh, magic beans?” Virgil thought back to the events of the day before. “What does it matter?”

“That much was to be assumed.” Logan waved off his explanation. “What I meant was, few humans would dare to climb such a plant. You’re either brave or foolish, but either way there must be a motive.”

“I’m neither.” Virgil corrected. “I didn’t climb it at all; my house got thrown into the sky. The beans accidentally got planted beneath my home, I don’t notice, and next day I wake up hundreds of feet in the air.”

“I see.” Logan frowned slightly. “But given the opportunity, would you have climbed the great stalk?”

“Nope.” Virgil shook his head, both because he was honest and because he assumed this was the answer Logan would want. He certainly wasn’t fond of the idea of risking his life climbing a hundred-foot plant.

“Not even at the implication of immeasurable wealth?” Logan gave the human a knowing look as though he had caught Virgil in the act.

“I don’t  _ want  _ your wealth.” Virgil insisted for the hundredth time.

“Everyone wants something.” Logan countered. 

“Well, all I want is to go home.” Virgil glared back at the giant. Logan looked unfazed, turning his gaze out towards a large window across the table. 

“It appears at the given moment your home is rather in shambles.” Logan observed. Virgil tried to follow his gaze, but he was too short to see the same view outside. Virgil could only assume that’s where the beanstalk had grown and broken his home into several pieces.

“Yeah, well, at least it’s mine.” Virgil muttered, having not really thought of that.

“Were you perhaps referring to a different definition of the word ‘home’?” Logan asked, turning back to Virgil. “Are there individuals waiting for you upon the earth below? Should we be concerned about multiple intruders?”

Virgil’s glare deepened. “...I live alone.” His tone was dark, not particularly fond of the way Logan seemed to imply that if Virgil  _ did  _ have any family they’d only be a nuisance. Then of course there was the fact that Virgil was never fond of discussing his home life.

“I see.” Logan let out an unimpressed hum, quite different from the usual pitying looks Virgil received when he talked about his lack of a family. It would have been refreshing actually if it weren’t so secretly degrading. “In that case, if you have no physical or social home below, why are you intent on returning?”

“At least on Earth everything isn’t freakishly huge.” Virgil spat.

“There is no need to get defensive.” Logan said, and that only made Virgil more furious.

“Yes, there is!” Virgil argued. “I can tell what you’re doing, and I’m not going to play your little mind games. I’m  _ not  _ staying here, and that’s final.”

“Who said anything about staying here?” Logan’s expression was almost confused, but Virgil was still on edge.

“You’re  _ implying  _ it.” Virgil hissed. “Asking about my ties to Earth, as though trying to figure out what I’d be leaving behind. Testing the waters, trying to see if I’ll actually be missed or if you’ll be safe in your kidnapping. ‘Oh, look at the little orphan, the poor little thing. Guess we’ll just keep him here for his own good.’” Virgil knew the type. Even back on the earth below, people were always trying to decide what was best for him, forgetting that Virgil had a voice of his own.

_ Oh, you poor thing.  _ They would coo.  _ Losing your parents, you must be so devastated.  _

__

Yeah, of course he was. But that certainly didn’t mean Virgil wanted strangers coming up to him reminding the boy of the nightmares that haunted him at night. And yet, if Virgil turned them away, he was accused of being an unfeeling monster who didn’t care about the loss of his parents. Of course he had cared. He cared so much that it destroyed him, leaving just the apathetic shell as others now perceived him.

“Well, I refuse.” Virgil continued, focusing on the much larger problems of the present. “Even if I have nowhere else to go, I won’t stay here and be your complicit little lapdog, alright?”

To his surprise, Logan looked almost appalled at the idea. “You have me mistaken for my brothers.” Logan explained. “I have no desire to keep you here. Indeed, I want nothing more than for you to leave.”

“Oh yeah?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “We’re alone. There’s no one stopping you from taking me back. Why am I still here then?”

“You stated you didn’t intend to climb the stalk.” Logan reminded him. “That is the only known exit.”

  
  


“Well I’d climb  _ DOWN!”  _ Virgil yelled, exasperated at the way this giant seemed to always twist his words. “That’s different. Climbing down is much different.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works; regardless, my brothers would be quite devastated if I released you.” Logan let out a small sigh of annoyance, as though he were discussing taking the last sweet from the bin and not the fate of Virgil’s life. “I would never hear the end of it.”

“What, so I’m just doomed to be a little captive here for the rest of my life because you don’t feel like communicating with your siblings about how it’s wrong to capture people?” Virgil glared at Logan, feeling brave in his anger.

“Well, as you said,” Logan shrugged, opening up his book once more and looking bored of this conversation, “you have nowhere else to go.”

Virgil stopped, not believing this was truly happening. Logan was the only one with any common sense in this hell, and yet even he didn’t seem bothered by this horrible fate that Virgil was trapped in. The human tried to steady his breathing, the full reality of his situation beginning to sink in when he thought about truly spending the rest of his life here. 

“Please.” Virgil begged, his voice cracking slightly as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He had only been here a  _ day  _ and was already breaking under the pressure. “Please, help me. I don’t have anyone else here to trust.”

“A pity.” Logan murmured. Virgil was pouring his heart out and the giant wasn’t even listening.

“What about all that talk about not wanting me to stay, huh?” Virgil insisted. “I know you hate me. Just get rid of me now. Don’t let your brothers push you around like this.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t hate you as an individual.” Logan corrected. “I just am distrustful of your kind and prefer to keep our worlds separated.”

“Yes! Exactly, so do that!” Virgil exasperated, tears collecting in his eyes. “Take me to the garden, hell, say that I got away. I’ll chop down the beanstalk, I won’t take anything, I’ll destroy the beans. No one will ever bother you again I swear on my  _ life  _ just let me go home!”

Logan finally,  _ finally  _ looked up from his book, processing the expression on Virgil’s face. “…are you crying?”

“What do you think?” Virgil sniffled, not even bothering to hold them back anymore as his breath became ragged. Maybe it would earn him some pity points. Although, looking at Logan’s expression, that wasn’t likely. 

“Oh.  _ Feelings.”  _ The giant pulled back his book, cringing as though he expected the tears to ruin his precious pages. He turned to the doorway, calling louder and stabbing a stake directly into Virgil’s heart. “Patton! It’s crying!”

“ _ NO!”  _ Virgil screeched, pulling at his hair as he heard heavy footsteps rushing towards them. “NO, you stuck up, horrible, unfeeling, terrible, monstrous-  _ gack!” _ The rest of Virgil’s insults were cut off, the little breath he had knocked out of his lungs as he was grabbed up harshly in a new set of hands. 

“Aww, it’s okay!” Patton cooed, and Virgil found himself harshly pressed into flesh in what he assumed was the giant’s asinine attempt at a hug. “It’s okay,  _ shhh, _ I’m right here. Sorry, Logan. I’ll take him away.”

“Yes, please do.” Logan’s tone sounded uncomfortable, gazing at Virgil with a sort of pained expression. Through his blurry vision Virgil glared back at him, cold-blooded.


End file.
